El perdon de una batalla
by Angel-Kuroshi
Summary: Spoiler cap. 20... Eve derroto a Lion... Este solo desea morir ambos se conocian muy bien gracias a su encuentro en el parque... Cumpliras tu promesa?   pregunto la chica.Todo para Lion acabo. Su mundo se derrumbo. Entonces porque ella seguia ahi?


**_Wii un fic. Eve__xLion bien__ queria variar y se me ocurrio esta historia... Spoiler del cap. 19 creo de Black... Una serie muy buena en mi opinion..._**

**_Train puede ser tonto pero con esos deseos de libertad se volvio mi inspiracion..._**

**_Sin mas he aqui mi historia..._**

**_Dicclamier: Black Cat no me pertenece... Que lastima si fuera mio Saya no hubiera muerto..._**

**El perdón de una batalla**

El chico caía por los aires, no había perdido la conciencia simplemente no quería seguir viviendo, no quería que nadie viera lo patético era, mucho menos deseaba ver a la persona que lo derroto, menos si se trataba de _ ella…_

Para desgracia del chico, fue ella, quien detuvo su caída, quien evito que muriera una vez más, fue ella quien lo salvo y quien lo derroto…

-No…- susurro él mientras Eve lo cargaba en sus brazos, con sus enormes alas desplegadas, ella solo lo vio sin importarle el escaso comentario de el…

Eve lo sostenía en sus brazos y lo observaba después de la última vez que se vieron Eve no había logrado olvidar el recuerdo de ese parque….

"Flashback

-Que haces aquí- pregunto ella sentada en la banca de aquel parque había huido. Train era un patán. Como podía hablar de esa forma de la libertad de un ser vivo ¡Un animal! Train no entendía lo mucho que se parecía "Flora" a ella…

-Eso mismo pregunto yo… pero bueno la verdadera pregunta aquí es que haces aquí sola niña?- dijo seriamente Lion parado justo en frente de la banca en la que se encontraba ella…-

-Tu tienes mi misma edad si no me equivoco no tienes que llamarme niña tu… también estas solo…- dijo algo molesta pero ocultándolo como siempre- ¿Porque estas solo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Y tú que sabes! NO sabes ni mi nombre mucho menos mi edad además estoy solo porque quiero y vine a dar un paseo… ¿y tú qué?

-Yo… solo quería estar sola… y tu edad lo supuse, solo eres un poco más alto que yo así que… es fácil de suponer- dijo viéndolo de pies a cabeza sin importar la cara de enojo del chico- Soy Eve y tú? Apóstol de la estrella…

-Lion… ¿te das cuenta de que soy tu enemigo verdad?...- dijo sentándose a su lado algo incrédulo de la situación

-Si eso lo sé… Lion…- dijo la chica algo mas pasiva a pesar de tener a su enemigo sentado al lado

-¿Cuántos años tienes niña?- dijo divertido recalcando la última palabra cosa que molesto a Eve poniendo cara de desagrado

-No me llames niña soy Eve… y- ella recordó la última novela que había leído en la cual "Rosete" le había dicho a "Alejandro"…- A una chica no se le pregunta su edad…

La diferencia entre lo que dijo "Rosete" y lo que dijo era simple pues solo tuvo que cambiar "dama" por "chica" aunque termino murmurando la frase… Lion hecho para atrás la cabeza y comenzó a reír… Eve se molesto.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?- dijo expresando su molestia

-Nada, nada tranquila Eve ¿no te apetece un helado?...- dijo sonriendo aquel extraño chico ella se estremeció al oír su nombre de sus labios…

Fin del Flashback"

Sus pies se posaron en el piso aun cargando a Lion en sus brazos el cual abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de la chica…

-Bájame- ordeno Eve hizo caso omiso al chico..

Lo observaba detalladamente…

-¿Cumplirás tu promesa?- dijo sin dejar de observarlo el chico no respondió…

-Eve, Bájame – dijo secamente evitando la pregunta pues simplemente no quería responder. Solo quería morir.

-No, Lion, no hasta que me digas que la cumplirás- pauso para ver su reacción, la cual fue esquivar su mirada con desagrado- Ellos te necesitan lo sabes…

-¡Pero no puedo… No así de fácil! Y menos si me ha derrotado una chica- la última frase la susurro aunque Eve si lo escucho frunciendo el seño…

-No seas así Lion, desconsiderado…- dijo con un poco de enojo ¡El sí que lograba hacerla enojar!- Te bajare pero… Quédate…

-Lo hare- la chica lo puso en el suelo con cuidado cayéndole a Lion varios mechones rubios de la chica en el rostro- ¿No has considerado cortarte el cabello? ¡Ah! Y por cierto no soy un desconsiderado.

Fue sarcástico típico en el…

-Lo tendré en mente,- dijo imitando su tono- Y si, si lo eres.

-Que terca eres, ¿porque no me matas de una vez? Soy tu enemigo. Parece siempre que lo olvidas ¡Eres demasiado inocente!-

-Porque no soy una asesina esa el la única respuesta- dijo mas pasiva.

-Pero así terminaras muerta, Eve- dijo intentando sonar indiferente para ocultar su propia angustia – Y no quiero que eso te suceda…

Volvió a susurrar casi como si hablara para el mismo. De nuevo Eve lo escucho. ¿Es que no podía ocultarle nada a esa chica?

- En serio, ¿Entonces intentaste matarme porque…?- Eve no implico el sarcasmo en su frase, era seria y directa como siempre, pero algo sonaba diferente ¿tristeza quizá?...

-Porque soy tu enemigo, ¡Lo ves siempre lo olvidas!- dijo intentando molestarla, sonrió al ver como la chica volvía a fruncir el seño- Además de tu enemigo soy un idiota.

-No lo eres Lion- dijo con su rostro entristecido- además yo no te veo como mi enemigo…

Lion bufo, estaban frente a frente no supo cuando ambos habían llegado al punto de sentarse en el suelo a conversar…

- Tonta, Eve no puedes volverte amiga de todos tus enemigos eres agradable pero no lograras…- se sonrojo de golpe ante el cumplido- No espero yo no quise bueno ¡Ignórame si!

-Lion tú también eres agradable… y- Eve también se había sonrojado ante el comentario. Lion estaba totalmente rojo y ambos ya estaban de pie.- Lion… cumplirás tu promesa?

Eve no deseaba que Lion la viese sonrojada prefirió cambiar el tema quizás… esta vez el si contestaría…

-Eve… yo… es difícil y… no… pero…- Lion templaba mientras ocultaba su mirada de la rubia, no lograba articular nada, se arto golpeo el piso y grito- ¡Demonios! Porque nada es fácil! Porque todo se complica cuando estas tu! Que tienes tu Eve!

Sus palabras no tenían coherencia aun así eso no impidió que Eve lo entendiese… Lion quería llorar, sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos igual los de Eve… Ella lentamente se acerco Lion, tenía la cabeza abajo no podía verla… Eve lo abrazo con una mano en su cabeza y la otra en la espalda., Abrazo al chico, y se dejo llevar… Lloraban ambos juntos… Lion se aferro a la chica mientras lloraba. Ya nada importaba. Solo las lagrimas derramas por ambos

-Eve… perdona… soy patético…- dijo el chico entre lagrimas. Eve sonrió.

- No eres patético…- dijo Eve sonriendo pero su sonrisa desapareció poco a poco- Eres humano… yo si soy patética… y no soy humana… soy… una asesina. Un demonio

Lion se molesto levanto su rostro encontrándose con el de Eve de nuevo sonriendo amargamente mientras diversas lagrimas surcaban su rostro…

-¡IDIOTA! Tú no eres un demonio ¡Un ángel quizá! Eve déjate de idioteces. Olvida el pasado no hagas esto te lastimas recordando y… ¡También a mí!- Lion se había alterado después de su encuentro en el parque se dio cuenta del pasado de la chica y ella el de el… se conocían muy bien.

¡Eso te lo digo a ti! ¡Te necesitan, Laila te necesita! ¡Todos! ¡Ellos te esperan Lion- dijo alterada llorando puso su cabeza en el hombro de Lion para calmarse, el solo acaricio su cabello hace un rato que él había dejado de llorar—Lion… te necesitan… yo también te necesito… Por favor…

- Eve… me necesitas?... Volveré, pero deja de llorar- sonrió- No me gusta verte llorar…

-Tu también llorabas…- dijo sonriendo también

-¡Yo no estaba llorando ¡ ¡Eve!- dijo Lion mas sonrojado aun, Eve paró de llorar y estaba riendo- Te burlas de mi ¿eh?

Lo siento pero eres un engreído Lion pero…- Eve paro de reír por un minuto y vio a Lion divertida- Pero… gracias… por todo gracias

-No hay un porque agradecer- dijo sonriendo… Lion noto en la posición que estaban: el tenia abrazada a Eve por la cintura y ella a el por el cuello a unos escasos centímetros de distancia ¿Cuándo habían llegado a ese punto?, se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba Eve lo noto…

-Sabes Lion yo he leído muchos libros y novelas también pero aun no se… ¿Qué se siente querer a alguien?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- pregunto todavía más rojo de lo que ya estaba- Yo que se… porque preguntas eso ahora?

-Porque según yo creía yo quiero a Train y Sven… pero…- Eve había bajado su mirada y repentinamente la levanto encarando a Lion…

-Eso es porque los aprecias… querer es diferente es… como decirlo… como cuando solo puedes pensar en esa persona y… la ves diferente a los demás… o al menos eso creo!- Lion se sonrojo aun más teniendo a la chica tan cerca… y preguntado sobre querer… ¡como no estar nervioso! Un momento… ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¡Solo era Eve! No… no podía ser cierto… El no podía… ¡El no podía estar enamorado de Eve!

-Oh… ya veo…-dijo Eve acurrucándose en el pecho de Lion…

Ella estaba segura de lo que sentía… ¡aunque fuese el! Ese chico tan odioso, irritante, fastidioso, tonto, orgulloso, insolente, irrespetuoso, grosero, engreído, etc.… aun así lo quería… ¿o lo amaba?... era complicado, muy complicado… pero sin duda sentía algo muy especial por Lion… ¿Tenia que decírselo? No, ¡Como decírselo si ni siquiera estaba segura de que sentía (exactamente) por el!...

-Eve… estas bien…-

Lion se preocupaba Eve escondía su rostro… eso nunca era bueno, para su alegría Eve levanto su rostro encontrándose a pocos centímetros del suyo Eve no lloraba ¡Sonreía! Inevitablemente el sonrió al verla tenía que dejar su orgullo a un lado… amaba a Eve… realmente la amaba… ¡Que idiota era el!

-Si… Si Lion estoy bien…- Eve ya había tomado una decisión y estaba segura…- Lion me he percatado de algo muy importante…

Lion no dejo de sonreír aun así la veía curioso ¿Qué seria es "algo"? Que le diría su Eve… Jeje si le gustaba eso de SU Eve…

-¿Qué es Eve?- que bueno que la chica no leía mentes porque…

Eve sin avisar acorto la poca distancia que había entre ellos… ¡Beso a Lion! Lion se quedo perplejo por un segundo poco a poco fue correspondiéndole a la chica muy gustoso… era un beso tierno el primer beso de ambos eso era seguro… muy dulce eso sí, un beso sabor vainilla ambos lo disfrutaban pues ahora si podían estar seguros de lo que sentía… y era un sentimiento mutuo algo que los unía… Lion disfrutaba lentamente el beso pues ahora si podía decir que era SU Eve… y aunque odiase por mucho admitirlo… El también le pertenecía a la chica pero por algún motivo… la idea no le desagradaba tanto… Eve tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y las únicas claras eran 2: 1º Amaba a Lion y 2º Sven mataría a Lion… pero aun así podía disfrutar ese momento junto al chico que amaba aun fuese o no su enemigo… aun fuese o no correcto…

Lo amaba …

* * *

**_Creo que lo mio no son los finales conclusos... Aunque quiera creo que nunca me salen... !Esta en mis genes~XD! Aun asi... Creo que no esta tan mal... !R_****_eview onegai!_**

**_Y si quieren continuacio... me lo piden... Y hay vere como le hago XD!_**

**_Bye-Bye...  
_**


End file.
